thanks for this scar
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: Sai menderita luka robek sepulang dari misinya, tetapi pada akhirnya dia harus berterimakasih kepada luka tersebut. kenapa bisa begitu ya?


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rating : ****M**

**Warning : ****Lime, ****OOC, abal, gaje, kamseupay, ya begitu deh****, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

HAPPY READING^^

Tengah malam ini, aku telah kembali lagi ke konoha. Menyelesaikan misi tingkat S bersama tim 7,8, 9 dan 10. Yah memang banyak yang ikut serta dalam misi ini, mengingat misi ini sangat berbahaya dan sulit. Aku pun mengalami luka yang cukup parah di bagian perut, mengingat pakaian yang ku kenakan sangat terbuka di area perut sehingga senjata tajam sangat mudah menembus kulitku yang pucat ini. Walaupun Sakura dan Ino telah mengobatinya, tapi perjalanan yang panjang dari tempat misi menuju konoha membuat luka robek ini terbuka kembali.

Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran penuh, aku bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon. Berharap ada yang menemukan tubuh lemah ini di pagi hari. Mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, hanya orang gila yang keluyuran dini hari dan juga anggota tim lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan tertidur lelap. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan lagi, luka robek ku telah mengeluarkan banyak darah, itu membuat kepalaku terasa pening dan tubuhku semakin terasa lemas. Sebelum benar-benar pingsan, aku sempat mendengar suara orang berlari dan...

"Hei, Sai! Kau bisa dengar aku? Hey Sai?"

Aku tak sempat melihat itu siapa. Suara nya pun terdengar samar, membuatku tak bisa mendengar itu suara milik siapa sebelumku benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Nngghh..." Kepalaku terasa berat, dan sangat terkejut berada disebuah kamar. Langsung ku melihat luka di perutku, hah? Sudah sembuh dan tertutup sempurna? Siapapun orangnya, terima kasih banyak.

"Aku d-dimana?" Ucapku setelah sadar dan mengamati sekeliling, mataku terpaku pada seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang sepertinya ingin membuka baju ungu atasnya yang hanya menutupi setengah badan. Ya tuhan.. Itu membuat naluri lelaki ku keluar

"I-ino-_san_?" Ucapku terkejut membuat gadis itu tersentak dan menengok kebelakang

"Sai, kau sudah sadar?" Kata Ino sambil berlari kearahku

"Sebaiknya tutup dulu" ucapku sambil memalingkan muka kearah lain. Ino mungkin lupa kalau tadi dia membuka bajunya

"Eh, aaa _gomen_ Sai" Ino tampak terkejut dan segera memakai kancing baju ungunya

"Lebih baik minum dulu" Ino mengambil dan memberiku segelas air putih

"Ketika perjalanan pulang, aku tadi menemukanmu di bawah pohon dalam keadaan luka di bagian perutmu. Jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku. Aku juga sudah mengobati lukamu" lanjut Ino

"_Nee_, _arigatou_ Ino-_san__. _Dimana kau menyimpan barang bawaanku?"

"Ahahah bukan apa-apa, lagipula itu sudah kewajiban untuk membantu sesama. Aku menaruhnya di dalam lemariku, kau bisa mengambilnya jika ingin pulang"

"Apakah ini sudah pagi, ino-_san_?"

"Baru sekitar jam 3 pagi. Kau mau kembali pulang?"

"Tidak, lagipula aku masih sangat lemah"

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan makanan untukmu dulu, kau tunggu sini saja. Ingin makan apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Setelah dia membalikan badannya, aku segera menarik lengannya dan menidurkan badan rampingnya di atas ranjang hingga posisi tubuhku menindih badannya.

"S-sai, a-apa yang..."

"Aku ingin bicara terang-terangan padamu. Aku ingin dirimu, ino"

"..."

"Mungkin kau belum mengetahuinya, itu hal wajar. Mengingat aku jarang dekat denganmu tapi aku sangat ingin berada di dekatmu dan di sisimu selalu. Karena... Kau cinta pertamaku"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat sejak pertama kita bertemu? Saat menjenguk Kakashi-_senpai_? Kau datang bersama Chouji. Kulihat dari sorot matamu pertama kali, sepertinya kau tertarik padaku"

"Hei, darimana kau tau"

"Itu terlihat sekali dari gerak-gerikmu. Senyummu merubah hidupku yang sempat kehilangan emosi ini. Bahkan sejak misi tadi, kau selalu ingin berada di samping ku. Aku masih ingat, kau juga yang ingin duduk disebelahku saat makan yakiniku dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan Chouji"

"Aaa..ehm.. Itu-"

"jujur saja Ino. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini" ucapku memotong kata-katanya barusan

" benar Sai, selama ini aku juga menyimpan rasa padamu. Karena kau mengingatkan seseorang"

"Sasuke? Lupakan dia dan jadilah milikku, Ino"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang banyak bicara dan tidak menghemat kata-kata?"

"Sejak bertemu kau, apakah mengungkapkan semua perasaanku harus menghemat kata-kata?"

Kedua tangan Ino memeluk leherku dan tanpa ragu dia mendekatkan kepalaku ke wajahnya, seketika itu juga bibir kami bertemu dan saling melumat

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, lakukanlah denganku" kata Ino setelah melepas ciumannya

"Apa... kau mau melakukannya denganku? Aku bersedia kalau itu maumu sayang"

"Aku orang yang tak percaya dengan omongan begitu saja"

"_souka_. Baiklah, aku bersedia nona cantik"

"Tapi, jangan sekarang. Kau bahkan baru sembuh"

"Itu tak menghalangiku untuk berbuat denganmu. Lagipula, situasinya sedang cocok kan?"

"hm"

"Jika aku sakit, akan ada bidadari cantik yang akan mengobatiku kapan saja" lanjutku sambil mencium kening nya

"kalau dia tidak mau?"

"dia pasti mau, karena dia bidadari paling baik dan cantik yang pernah ada"

Seketika itu tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mencium bibir ino, dan ino pun tak menolak. Ino membalas ciuman ku dan sedikit membuka bibirnya membuat kami memainkan lidah dan saling bertukar saliva. Tanganku tak tinggal diam, ku gerakkan tanganku ke payudaranya yang besar berisi itu dan meremasnya hingga dia pun menggerang. Kurasakan bagian bawahku semakin meneggang. Setelah beberapa menit, tangan Ino mendorong pelan dadaku yang berarti aku harus mengentikan kegiatan itu.

"eum sai... berbaringlah di sampingku sebentar" kata ino setelah ku melepaskan ciumannya

"ah? Mm baiklah?" ucapku langsung menuruti permintaannya

Ino segera bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk, setelah itu dia membuka kancing baju bagian atasnya yang setengah badannya dan terlihatlah payudaranya yang cukup besar masih mengenakan bra ungu ditutupi kain jaring warna hitam. Akupun juga membuka baju atasanku yang setengah badan dan ikat pelindung kepalaku serta melemparkannya kelantai. Ino mendekatkan badannya padaku, melanjutkan ciuman panas yang tertunda tadi, tangan kiri Ino menekan bagian belakang kepalaku agar ciumanku berasa lebih dalam, dan tangan kanan Ino meraba bagian perut dan dada bidangku yang sedikit berbentuk, bibirku bergerak menuruni lehernya dan membuat beberapa kissmark di leher dan dadanya. Tanganku bergerak menuju belakang punggungnya untuk melepaskan pengait bra dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Aku menidurkannya dan menindih tubuhnya.

Kulanjutkan ciuman di bibirnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi khas, tanganku segera meremas kedua payudaranya, kurasakan tangan dia bergerak kebawah dan membuka kancing serta resleting celana hitamku. Kurasakan tangannya memegang 'sesuatu milikku' dibawah sana dan meremasnya pelan. Semakin keras aku meremas kedua payudaranya semakin keras pula dia meremas 'sesuatu' itu dan tak kusangka dia mengocoknya. Itu membuatku... ah ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Ino, hentikan sebentar. Aku tak ingin keluar sekarang"

"mmhh.. iya.. Sai"

Dan setelah itu tanganku membuka rok dan leging hitam pendeknya memainkan daerah kewanitaannya sehingga kurasakan dia menggerang dan tubuhnya menegang. Perlahan kumasukan 2 jariku kedalam liangnya memainkannya dan menambah jariku lagi, terasa sangat basah sekali.

"ssshhh... Saaiii..lagii..aahhhh"

Akupun memasuk-keluarkan jariku di liangnya lebih cepat. Seketika itu Ino mendorong dadaku membuat ciuman kami terlepas

"Ssaiihh.. a-aku m-mauhh.. ahh"

Seketika itu juga cairan bening keluar dan membasahi jariku. Yaampun aku saja belum mengeluarkannya tapi dia sudah keluar.

"aaahh.. kkenapaa.. secepat ituhh" suara lemas Ino terdengar jelas karena dia sudah mencapai klimaks

Ino kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya, membuatku yang tdi menindih tubuh rampingnya menjadi posisi berbaring. Ino lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menampilkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan sangat indah.

"giliran kau yang mengeluarkannya" kata Ino sambil mengocok milikku dan langsung memasukan kedalam multnya memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, aku mendesah tak karuan. Baru pertama kali aku merasakannya.

"aahh..ssshh..Inoo teruskan"

Ino tampak menikmatinya dan helaian rambutnya yang panjang itu mengenai selangkanganku, dan itu sangat geli sekali.

"Iinoo.. langsung..sajahhh, gimanaa" kataku sambil menarik pelan rambut di pucuk kepalanya

"hhmm, baiklahh"

sekarang giliran Ino yang berbaring, aku membuka kakinya lebar dan siap untuk memasukan milikku kedalam liangnya.

"Sai, tidak akan sakit kan?"

"mana tahu kalo belum dicoba, sayang"

Akupun dengan perlahan mencoba memasukkannya, ino memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Lubang miliknya sangat sempit dan membuat aku ekstra hati-hati memasukkannya agar tidak membuatnya sakit. Saat hampir setengahnya masuk, Ino malah menghentakkan pinggulnya dan membuat milikku sepenuhnya masuk. Tetapi dia sangat kesakitan.

"AAAA.. sakit.. lanjutkan Sai"

"sudah ku usahakan perlahan kau malah menghentakkannya"

"biar cepat masuk"

Setelah itu kami melakukan penyatuan, ino mendesah kenikmatan. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membasahi milikku. Ternyata itu selaput dara ino yang robek, Ino meringis kesakitan, tapi langsung kucium bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"lanjutkan..hhh.. sajahh Sai, aku tidak apa-apa"

Akupun melanjutkan penyatuan kami sampai akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks

"Iinoo.. akuu.. mau keluarr.. "

"ahh..sshh...keluarkann.. sajahh di dalamm.."

Sedetik kemudian cairan spermaku keluar di dalam liang ino, itu membuatku lemas dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Ino menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

"terima kasih sayang" ucapku sambil mencium kening ino dan memeluknya

"iya, sama-sama"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan tak lama kami berdua pun tertidur lelap.

...

**Pernyataan Perang**

Tetang hubunganku berpacaran dengan Ino, semua teman-teman seangkatan Ino dan aku sudah mengetahuinya. Itu terlihat dari kami yang sering berjalan bersama, aku yang sering mengunjungi rumah Ino, dan bahkan jika ditempatkan kedalam misi yang sama kami pun selalu berduaan. Syukurlah banyak yang bilang kalau kami ini cocok dan banyak yang mendukung hubungan kami. Kuharap teman-temanku yang lain bisa menyusul dengan cepat.

Hari ini para _Jonin_ dan _Chunin_ di Konoha berkumpul di lapangan atas permintaan langsung dari _Godaime_ _Hokage_ untuk mengumumkan pernyataan perang. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamaku dalam perang dunia. Tentu saja aku khawatir dengan Ino, aku takut dia terluka atau bisa saja... ah itu tidak mungkin, dia kan kunoichi hebat pasti tidak akan mati begitu saja. Upacara pernyataan perang oleh _Hokage_ pun berlangsung, para _Jonin _dan_ Chunin_ membentuk barisan rapi. Terlihat raut wajah khawatir dariku kepada Ino, tapi Ino terlihat biasa saja.

"Lima negara besar shinobi telah menyetujui pernyataan perang dunia shinobi ke-empat dan membentuk tentara aliansi shinobi, untuk itu siapkan diri dan mental kalian. Kita memang tidak tau kekuatan musuh tapi kuharap kalian semua jangan takut mati untuk melawan musuh, kita harus membangkitkan semangat tekad api dalam diri kita masing-masing sebagai shinobi dari Konoha.

Aliansi shinobi dipimpin oleh _Yondaime Raikage _sebagai panglima tertinggi dan _Godaime Kazekage _sebagai komandan utama, maka dari itu markas besar aliansi shinobi perpusat di Kumogakure. Bersiaplah untuk besok bersama-sama kita akan menuju Kumogakure dan kuharap kalian bisa menjaga diri. KITA YAKIN PASTI MENANG" pidato Tsunade-_sama_ tentang pernyataan perang tersebut

"HAI!" sorak seluruh peserta upacara pernyertaan perang dengan semangat

Setelah itu, upacarapun selesai. Semua shinobi pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk bergegas dan menyiapkan diri karena besok mereka akan pergi.

"Sai, aku ingin bicara sesuatu" kata ino yang berjalan menghampiriku

"ada apa sayang? Apa kau keberatan untuk ikut dalam perang?"

"tidak, bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan. Mmm... aku..."

"kamu kenapa?"

"Sai, aku hamil"

"_nani? _Kau serius Ino?" ucapku terkejut dan tak percaya

"buat apa aku berbohong, aku serius Sai. Kau ayah dari anak ini"

"kalau begitu lebih baik kau tak usah ikut serta dalam perang, kau bisa minta izin khusus kepada Tsunade-_sama_. Karena jika kau ikut perang, aku khawa—"

"tidak Sai, aku harus ikut. Aku juga shinobi dari Konoha. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja ketika yang lain sedang berjuang mati-matian"

"sungguh tidak apa-apa? apapun bisa terjadi dalam perang. Aku tidak mau gagal menjadi ayah"

"tenanglah Sai" ucap ino sambil memegang pundakku "tetaplah berpikiran positif. Selagi aku masih bisa dan mampu, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Lagipula aku juga bagian dari tim medis, bila kau terluka bagaimana? Apa kau lupa kata-katamu? Percayalah, bahwa anak kita akan baik-baik saja"

"Kau benar, Ino. Baiklah kita berjuang bersama-sama dan kita tidak boleh mati. Aku percayakan dia padamu" ucapku sambil berlutu dan mencium perut Ino yang ditutupi oleh rompi khas _jounin chunin _setelahnya aku menarik Ino kedalam pelukanku.

...

**Kumogakure**

Hampir seluruh shinobi yang terpilih dari lima negara besar telah berkumpul di Kumogakure sebagai persiapan perang. Seluruh shinobi diminta berkumpul untuk pembagian divisi perang. Setelah selesai pengumuman pembagian divisi, kami pun berkumpul kedalam divisi masing-masing dan mengantri untuk mengambil pelindung kepala baru berlambang khas lima negara besar shinobi. Seluruh shinobi terbagi atas 9 divisi, aku masuk kedalam divisi penyergap bersama Kankuro. Ino masuk kedalam divisi tambahan bersama Kiba dan Shino.

"sudah kuduga kita tak akan satu divisi" kata Ino padaku

"maklum saja, kemampuan bertarung kita berbeda"

"tenang saja Sai, aku masuk kedalam divisi tambahan. Jadi aku bisa membantu divisimu nanti"

"aku harap begitu"

Pengumuman pemimpin setiap pasukan divisi pun segera diumumkan dan setelah itu setiap divisi menuju ke daerah medan perang masing-masing.

"Sai, maaf kita harus berpisah disini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"iya Ino, kau juga. Aku percaya kau bisa"

"jika divisimu memerlukan kekuatan tambahan, divisiku siap membantu"

"tentu saja Ino, hati-hatilah aku pergi dulu" kemudian aku menaiki burung terbang hasil _choujugiga_

"Aku mencintaimu Sai"

...

**Di Medan Perang**

"arah itu..." ucap Neji

Ledakan _bijuudama_ mengarah ke pusat perusahaan otak aliansi, menyebabkan ayah Shikamaru dan ayah Ino serta semua orang yang ada di dalamnya dipastikan meninggal dunia karena ledakan yang begitu keras. Terlihat raut kesedihan dari wajah Shikamaru dan Ino, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Mengingat mereka sedang berada di medan perang. Walaupun aku tak bisa merasakannya, tapi aku sangat paham bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi, terutama jika itu orang tua sendiri. Dan tim 9 juga kehilangan salah satu anggotanya yaitu Neji.

"Ino, sudahlah jangan bersedih. Terus berjuang agar kematian ayahmu tak sia-sia"

"iya, aku tahu tapi..."

"sudahlah, jika kau terus bersedih nanti ayahmu juga akan bersedih, kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ayahmu sudah mempercayakanmu untuk melakukan strategi terahkir. Semua mengandalkanmu dan Shikamaru. Oke?" ucapku sambil terus memeluk Ino

"_arigatou_ Sai, kau tak pernah lelah menjadi penyemangatku"

"walau mereka telah tiada, tapi mereka selalu hidup dalam dirimu selamanya"

.

.

.

.

"_KAGE MANE NO_" ucap Shikamaru

"_SHINTENSHIN NO_" ucap Ino

"_JUTSU_" ucap mereka bersamaan

Seketika itu, jurus milik Ino dan Shikamaru berhasil menahan _Juubi_ yang telah diapit oleh _jutsu doton._ _Shintenshin_ membuat jiwa Ino berpindah dan tubuh aslinya pingsan.

"_Shintenshin_? Ino melakukan jutsu itu? Lalu dimana tubuh aslinya? Siapa yang menjaga tubuh aslinya?" ucapku penuh tanya yang sedang menyergap lewat udara, keadaan seperti ini membuat aku tak bisa terus mengawasi Ino

Mataku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru untuk menemukan tubuh asli Ino. Bisa gawat jika tubuh aslinya dibiarkan tanpa ada yang menjaga, dia sedang mengandung. Tak lama mataku menemukan tubuh asli Ino dan syukurlah ada Kiba disana yang sedang menjaga tubuh aslinya. Kesibukanku menyerang lewat udara jadi kalah cepat dengan Kiba.

"bagus Kiba, tolong jaga tubuh asli Ino selagi aku masih menyerang lewat udara"

Akupun melanjutkan penyerangan lewat udara

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba pada Ino setelah Ino sadar

"h-hai! Kiba, dimana Sai?"

"dia sedang melakukan penyerangan lewat udara, dan dia mempercayakanku menjaga tubuhmu selama kau melakukan _shintenshin_"

"_Souka, ne arigatou_ Kiba" ucap ino berterimakasih

"_Arigatou_ Kiba" ucapku dalam hati setelah melihat Ino sadar dari udara

.

.

.

.

"aduh..."

"Sai.. kenapa kau nekat melakukan penyerangan langsung ke-kepala monster itu?" kata ino yang berlari kearahku dan mengobati luka gores di pipiku dengan jutsu medisnya

"aku juga bagian dari tim 7, dan aku harus bergabung dengan mereka melawan monster itu"

"astaga Sai... biarlah anggota tim 7 lama yang menyelesaikannya. Mereka telah belajar formasi tim mereka bertahun-tahun dan pasti sudah mahir"

"tapi aku tak bisa tinggal diam saja ketika temanku sedang berjuang"

"kau kan bisa membantu tim 9 yang barusan telah kehilangan Neji, formasi bertarung tim 9 tak terlalu sulit karena sebagian besar hanya memanfaatkan _taijutsu_ saja"

"baiklah sayang, aku akan mencoba bergabung dengan mereka"

"jangan nekat berjuang sendirian lagi"

...

**Setelah Perang Selesai (latar di tempat medan perang)**

Perang shinobi yang panjang pun akhirnya selesai dengan aliansi shinobi sebagai pemenangnya. Medan perang sangatlah berantakan, mengingat jurus dan ledakan yang dilakukan oleh monster itu, bercakan darah dari shinobi yang menjadi korban, retaknya tanah dan hancurnya lahan-lahan. Walau sangat banyak memakan korban jiwa tetapi kami sangat senang, karena kematian mereka tidak sia-sia dan akan menjadi pahlawan tentunya. Naruto dan Sasuke kehilangan 1 tangan mereka, tangan mereka sangat hancur sehingga tidak dapat disambung lagi. Dalam hal ini, Tsunade-_sama_ yang akan menanganinya.

"maafkan aku naruto, sasuke. Tangan kalian berdua sudah sangat hancur. Mustahil untuk disambungkan kembali. Jalan keluar satu-satunya, kalian harus memakai tangan imitasi" jelas Ino pada Naruto dan Sasuke

"tak apa ino-_chan_ jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Naruto

"tenanglah Ino, aku yang akan menangani tangan mereka berdua. Aku akan membuatkan tangan imitasi dari sel kakekku, hashirama" seru Tsunade

"aku mengerti Tsunade-_sama_. Sakura jangan bersedih, aku yakin tangan Naruto dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Tsunade-_sama_ akan berusaha, kau juga harus membantu" ucap Ino sambil memeluk sakura

"_nee, Arigatou_ Ino. Aku pasti ikut berusaha menyelamatkan temanku"

.

.

.

.

"tugasmu mengobati para shinobi lain sudah selesai?"

"yaps, semua sudah kutangani"

"akhirnya perang ini selesai juga, dan aku senang kau baik-baik saja Ino" kataku sambil memeluk Ino

"ninja medis dilarang terluka, karena jika ninja medis terluka takkan ada yang mengobati orang lain termasuk dirimu"

"itu benar nona cantik, dan aku tak menyangka kau tak terlihat kesulitan walau sedang mengandung"

"hei, itu karna perutku belum terlalu besar jadi aku masih bisa bergerak bebas. Kau selalu saja nekat, sampai mengalami luka berkali-kali. Buat ku khawatir saja" kataku Ino yang langsung melepas pelukanku

"laki-laki dengan perempuan beda heheehe"

"hah.. terserah kau lah"

"Ino, sepulang nanti dari sini. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu segera. Kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

"benarkah? Ya tentu aku mau Sai. Karena ini kan anakmu, masa aku menikah dengan orang lain. Kau lupa kalau kau sangat ingin jadi ayah"

"kuharap anak ini cantik seperti ibunya atau tampan seperti ayahnya. Dan juga tangguh, karena telah merasakan pengalaman perang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya"

"hahahahaha bagaimana pun juga, dialah anak kita nantinya. Dan kita harus menerimannya"

Akupun memeluknya lagi dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya sehingga bibir kamipun bertemu saling ciuman mesra, saling menikmati masing-masing. Ciuman yang sudah lama kami rindukan sejak perang berlangsung. Aku sangat mencintai gadis di pelukanku ini, cinta pertamaku dalam pandangan pertama. _Kami-sama.._. aku sangat mencintai perempuan ini, jagalah hubungan kami agar selalu baik-baik saja sampai akhir hayat menghampiri kami berdua. Aku rasa, aku harus berterimakasih pada luka robek di perutku dulu, karena berkat itulah aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku dan memilikinya. Mungkin tak lama lagi, aku akan berkeluarga dengannya. I LOVE YOU YAMANAKA INO.

.

.

.

.

**The End **

Fanfic rating M pertama udah selesai yeay... gimana fanficnya? Review plis.. kalo ada salah maaf aja ya soalnya bikinnya tengah melem, baru di editnya siang tadi. Sampai jumpa di next fanfic nya yaaa^^


End file.
